Circus
by ITILY
Summary: Mello and Matt go to a circus and discovers a strange creature. They've decided that he shouldn't be locked up any longer and decide to bust him out. What will happen to the trio next? MelloxNear AU. Yaoi Warning. Rated T for author's habit XD
1. Circus freak

Ok..so here's another new story..It was inspired by Cirque Du Freak..(a little bit)..and Legion....(a little bit) ....The story is up for suggestions....and yes, I have thoroughly look through it (for once)..so there shouldn't be much spelling mistake...Oh ya..I do not own Death Note, Cirque Du Freak or Legion...

* * *

**Circus Freak**

"Hey Mello, look what I've got." Matt said, waving two very colorful pieces of paper.

"Huh?" Mello looked over at the redhead, tearing the wrapper of his chocolate bar.

"I've got tickets to a circus!!" Matt exclaimed excitedly. Mello just huffed, uninterested.

Matt seeing Mello's reaction, pouted, "Aw, come on, Mellie..Come with me!"

"I'm busy." Mello said coldly, Matt felt a cold chill.

"Fine! Be that way, I'll just find someone else. Hmph!" Matt sulked and walked out of the room, looking back a few times to see whether Mello would change his mind. When he didn't, Matt reversed his steps back, went on his knees in front of Mello, begging, "PLEASE…."

Mello fingers twitching swiftly on the remote control, annoyed by the fact that there was nothing on TV, finally gave in, "Whatever." Mello muttered.

* * *

**At the circus…**

"Mello, look at this!"

"Mello, look here!"

"Mello, look! It's so cool!"

"Mello, LOOK!!"

"Mello!"

"MELLO!!"

"Matt will you please stop calling me to see this, look here. I have eyes you know. Sheesh!" Mello snapped, finally having enough of Matt's rattling.

"Aw, Mellie…Don't be such a sourpuss.." Matt pouted.

"I swear..if you call me 'Mellie' one more time…." Mello's right hand stiffened into a fist.

"Step right up, ladies and gentlemen! You will not believe your eyes as Cirque Du Brae presents to you our very own 'Bird Boy'!!" Mello and Matt turned their attention to the midget man on stage. Suddenly all other lights of the circus dimmed, except for one bright yellow light that focused itself on a cage placed in centre stage.

Matt had his eyes glue to the object slowly lurking out, Mello was staring too, though not as obvious. Matt was expecting some monster with six eyes, and black wings and maybe a beak, after all the man had pronounced it as "bird boy". Mello on the other hand, was all eyes, not trying to even guess what would come out.

A little white boy stepped out of the cage, obviously frightened, and by the bruises on his arms and some on his face, it was easy to guess why. He had nothing on but a big pajama top. He looked sort of dirty, despite how white he was, his feet was covered with dirt and there were some red spots on his clothes and hair, but it was hard to tell if it was actually blood. Maybe the circus dudes just made him look that way so that he was more fascinating. For a moment, the crowds were quite disappointed. Matt almost shouted "What the heck??"

But then the boy turned around and everyone gasped as two huge white wings flapped open and some feathers flew into the air. There was a short pause then people started clapping. The next thirty minutes were filled with rows of acts by the so call 'bird boy'. The most impressive one probably when the boy was ordered to fly through a loop of fire. And yes, there was a great applause when the wings proved to be real and the boy could actually fly, but always close to the ground as there was a chain hooked to him.

After that, the boy was locked back in his cage and the people all sighed "AWW". Some workers came out collecting back all the feathers, so if anyone wanted souvenirs, they'd have to buy it (at a not so reasonable prize, of course).

"Whoa," Matt said, blinking, then turned to Mello, "See I told cha it be awesome. Didn't I? Didn't I??" Matt smirked.

Mello was quiet, still thinking about that 'bird boy', well, actually he was more like an angel, calling him a bird or boy just didn't suit the case, in fact it was quite insulting. He felt troubled. He was sorry for the kid, definitely, having to be cage up and treated like some animal, being called a freak, but there was something else. This boy was so beautiful. _He didn't belong in a place like the circus. _Mello thought.

"Yo! Earth to Mello!!" Mello was staring at a pair of goggles, snapping himself back to reality. "Hey Mell, you ok? You were spacing out just then."

Slowly, Mello answered, "Yeah, I was just thinking about that act…"

"Yeah, it was awesome, wasn't it?" Matt smiled widely, obviously not catching what Mello was implying.

Mello was still lost in thought when Matt grabbed his wrist and tugged him along, "Hey, what the hell Matt!!"

"Come on! We're gonna missed it!" Matt replied, still dragging Mello along. There was still some people surrounding the cage, so they had to pushed through the crowd. Before Mello could say anything more, he was standing face to face with the thing that was troubling him not a moment ago.

"Oh my gosh!" Matt squealed like some fan girl, "It's him! Bird Boy!! Hey! Look here!" When the two black orbs shifted onto Matt, Matt flushed and stuttered, "Um…Hhhhi..um..like can I..get an autograph?" Matt laughed awkwardly. Mello almost smacked that idiot in the head, _What the hell are you thinking Matt?? The dude's in the cage!! And you're askin' for an autograph??_

Mello annoyed, hadn't noticed that the boy was looking straight at him, until Matt himself looked over at that direction. Suddenly, a few other pairs of eyes were on Mello.

"Hey Mello.." Mello looked at Matt then at the direction he was pointing. He almost jumped out of his skin when he saw two darkest eyes staring up at him.

Mello brought his mouth close to Matt's ears and whispered, "Why is he staring at me?" Matt just raised and lowered his shoulders, he obviously had no clue.

Mello waved a hand and said with an uneasy tone, "Hi.." The boy just continued to stare and Mello did the same. His eyes moved from the boy's white curls to his black eyes, down his perfect pale face and lower to his big white pajama shirt, finally stopping at the boy's thin exposed legs. _Haven't they been feeding him?_ Mello dug his pocket and unwrapped his chocolate bar, then snapping a piece and handing it over to the boy. The boy examined it in his frail fingers then gave Mello a look, Mello was munching on the chocolate now, so the boy did the same. A little smile curled up from the corner of his mouth as the chocolate melted on his tongue.

Mello seeing how happy the little piece of chocolate had made the boy was going to offer him the rest of it, when a whip hit roughly on the little boy's thin hands. "Shit!!" Mello cursed, looking fiercely at the perpetrator, "What the hell you did that for!!"

"I'm sorry sir but feeding the circus performers are strictly prohibited. I hope you understand." the tall man grinned. Mello was about to shout something when he saw tears rolling down the white boy's face, his hands had two red lines slowly emerging where the whip had landed.

"Hey are you all right?" Mello asked concerned, leaning closer to the cage.

"Please stay away from the cages" the man came and stood between Mello and the cage.

"Why you.." Mello was going to start cursing again, when Matt stepped in.

"OK! Well, Mello, I think we've seen just about enough, so I say we head home now." Matt smiled like a goof, then bowed his head a little to the tall man.

"No way! This jerk…HEY!! LET GO OF ME MATT!! MATT!!" but Matt didn't care, he just kept pulling the blonde until they were out of there.

Once they were far enough, Matt loosened his grip and Mello pulled his arm away abruptly. "What the hell Matt!!" Mello snarled, stretching his arm to see if Matt hadn't dislocated it.

"Mello, you shouldn't act like that," Matt talking like a mom, "You could have gotten both of us in trouble."

"I don't give a damn! Did you see what that jerk did!!" Mello got even angrier as the thought crossed his mind again.

"So what? It's none of our business" Mello paused, he was thinking more rationally now.

"Seriously Mello," the redhead took a sip of his cigarette, then shaking his head "What were you thinking? Did you think you were just going to rush back there and then what? Hmm?" Matt raised an eyebrow at Mello.

Mello flushed, more embarrassed now than angry. "It's ok Mello, I feel sorry for the little guy too." Matt swung an arm over Mello's shoulder, "that's why…" Matt paused taking another deep sip from his cigarette, Mello waited for him to continue his sentence.

"We're gonna bust him out."

* * *

So this is the introduction...I tried to make it as brief as possible...The story is expected to develop in the MelloxNear direction...so please REVIEW!!

BTW I'm starting to like Matt...He's fun..


	2. operation bird boy rescue 10

Ok..I know I really shouldn't be writing any more fanfics..but I just can't help it...but I'm tryin' to make this my last...So please kindly REVIEW...

* * *

**Operation "Bird Boy rescue 1.0"**

"Okay Mells, you clear with what we've gotta do?" Matt whispered over his shoulder to Mello.

Mello gave a nod, "Yeah, clear as can be." The two looked at each other for a moment, as if reading the other's mind, saying something like, **"What the hell are we doin'?"**

But of course there was no turning back now. Matt shot the flare, the gas was released and everything was covered by the smoke. They snuck their way to the caravans where they thought the little boy was kept. The people's screaming and running gave them plenty of cover. And while the circus people were busy calming the crowd, the two troublemakers had found 'bird boy', in his cage, asleep. He had changed so much from what Mello and Matt had remembered. The boy had tear stains on his face and blood was dripping everywhere. The most profound thing probably his wings that were less feathery and stained red with several burns.

"What the hell did they do to him?" Mello whispered, suppressing his rage. The two who had been doubting whether or not they should go ahead as planned were sure now that they were doing the right thing.

Matt broke the lock and Mello cradled the boy away with Matt following close behind. They decided to crash in a motel that night, afraid that the freaks would track down their address. Matt kept looking out the windows, lifting the dowry curtains now and then. Mello was out getting food and filling up the car with gas.

Matt finally calmed his nerves by playing on his DS. The day had pretty much wore him out, he looked around the room. Two beds, one occupied by the little white boy, it was impossible to share beds with him since the wings had already occupied the whole space. The other bed, definitely was all Mello, no sensible person would share beds with Mello, he had a temper and when he slept that translated into sleep kickboxing. Matt sighed and glanced at the couch in one corner, yup, that's got 'Matt' written all over it.

Matt was about to sighed again, when the little boy started groaning. He leaped over, went on his knees so that he could get a good look at the perfect porcelain face. Matt pulled his goggles and let it set on his hair, then he stammered, "Hey…you okay?"

The boy had began to sob and seeing his open wounds leaking red, even Matt the dummy could guess why. Matt thought that he should do something, but didn't know what or how, Mello was always the smart one and always the one doing all the work, while he played dumb. Now he wished he paid more attention during domestic health class.

"What are you up to?" Mello spoke into Matt's ears. Matt fell on his bum, almost screaming out 'EEK!" but held it in. He quickly collected his composure and answered, "He was makin' noise so I came to check what's wrong.."

"But you didn't know." Mello finished Matt's sentence. Matt gave a pathetic nod. Mello only rolled his eyes, then shook the little boy on the shoulder gently, "Hey, are you awake?"

The pale boy opened his eyes and two pairs of blue eyes gazing at him, but he didn't act surprise. He tried to sit up, but his entire body failed and there was pain bursting everywhere. He was falling back to the bed when a hand caught him. The blonde looked down into deep black eyes, "Hey are you alright?"

It took awhile for the pain to reside, then everything became clearer. The boy scanned his surrounding, realizing that he was not in the circus anymore.

"Hey, um, you alright now?" Mello asked cautiously, when the boy didn't respond, Mello continued, "Um, my name is Mello and this is Matt" Mello look over to Matt. "What's your name?"

The boy hesitated, then murmured, "Near."

"So it's not bird boy.." Matt mumbled to himself, Mello glared at him, then turning his attention to the boy again. "Everything's going to be fine now. We've just rescued you. You don't have to worry about those circus scum anymore as long as you've got us." Mello explained, smiling, happy of what the two of them had done.

Mello was expecting some sort of thank you but the boy's eyes suddenly grew wide. "NO!!" Near shouted.

He got off the bed and tried to run to the door, but there was a sudden jolt of pain and he fell to the ground landing on his belly, blood curdling out from between his legs. But he needed to get back to the circus, so he started crawling. Mello quickly grabbed hold of him and Matt stood at the door.

Mello fell on top of Near, pinning the boy down. "Calm down! We're not going to hurt you!" Mello tried to sooth the kid.

"NO! You don't understand!! Please! I need to go back!" The boy tried to push Mello off, but he couldn't. In the end he gave up and began to cry.

* * *

I know this is a short chapter, it was intended to be much longer, but I need to sleep...tomorrow's an early day...Anyways...I think I might change the rating soon..because it doesn't feel like I can write much obscene or inappropriate stuff in this one....So tell me what you think...REVIEW!!


	3. operation get halo

Ok..here's chapter 3..Please enjoy and leave your Reviews!!

* * *

**Operation 'Get Halo'**

"Hey Mello, what do we do now?" Matt whispered almost inaudibly.

Mello scratched the back of his neck, then slouched back on the couch, thinking. He looked at the little white figure, lying in bed, now clean and bandaged up. Mello sighed, recalling how difficult a task to calm the boy, fighting a bull would have been easier.

Mello sat up, placing his elbows on his knees, slowly, he muttered, "I guess we have to take him back."

"What?" Matt raised his voice a little, but coming to his senses, he nodded reluctantly, taking a deep puff from his cigarette.

* * *

Near woke up around noon, still fuzzy and aching. "Can you take me back now?" that was the first thing he said.

"Yeah, I promised I'd do that, but how about some brunch first?" Mello was friendly. There was bread and some drinks on the table that Matt had bought. Since they can't bring a boy with wings out in broad daylight, they had to eat in the privacy of the motel room.

"Hey Near, why do you want to go back so bad?" Matt asked bluntly, after swallowing down all his food, now smoking again. Mello narrowed his eyes at Matt, "What? We risked ourselves to save the little guy, I think we deserve to know that much." Turning to face Near again, waiting for an answer. Mello was going to say something like, "It's ok, you don't have to answer", but his curiosity got the better of him, so he waited for the boy to speak up.

"Well, I…" Near bit his lip a little, "I…I need to get my…halo.." he murmured.

"What was that??" Matt spitted out.

"My halo," Near pointed a finger to the top of his head. Mello and Matt looked at each other, dumbfounded.

"So like, um, you're really like an angel?" Matt swallowed. Near nodded.

"No way! That can't be, there's no such thing!" Matt almost yelled.

"It's the truth." the little boy's voice was calm.

"I believe you." Matt and Near turned to face Mello, rosary dangling near his chest. Near merely smiled. "I'm glad you do" Near's eyes downcast.

Matt scratched his head, then placing a hand under his chin like a wise guy, he spoke, "Hmm, so let me get this straight, you are an angel, Am I correct?" Near gave a nod.

"And the reason you want to go back is to get your halo. Is that right?" Near nodded again.

"Alright, now that we've gotten that straightened out. Okay so here's what we're gonna do…"And Matt trailed off with his plans, while Mello and Near listened attentively.

* * *

"Okay, everybody clear on what they gotta do?" Matt whispered.

"Yeah" Mello and Near raised a hand to their eyebrow, almost like they were saluting.

"OK, let's go"

* * *

Mello walked through the crowds, it's a good thing that the circus was still around. It was kind of strange that the circus didn't call the police on the missing kid or come after them or something, but Mello guess these people were running a really shady business and the last thing they want is the cops up their neck.

Mello looked around, looking for the right guy to pick a fight with, then he spotted a really big buff guy. PERFECT!

Walking over, Mello purposely hit the guy on the shoulder with his own, then scoffed rudely, "YO! Watch where you're going!….Ugly.."

"Hey what did you just call me? Brat!" The guy's voice was ticked off now.

"Huh? Oh that, I called you ugly, ugly." Mello was indifferent and started walking away when someone tugged his shoulder roughly.

"Just where do you think you're goin'? Say you're sorry or say your prayers!" another smaller guy spoke. The big buff guy's got a gang, even more PERFECT.

"Oh, ok, in the name of the father and of the son and of the…" Mello stopped and swiftly avoided a punch to the face.

"Hey now, what's the problem? I thought you said…" Mello was teasing.

"Darn you!" the big guy was rushing at Mello now, all the people were gathering up as spectators. PEPRFECT.

The next thing he knew, Mello was fighting against three other guys. "Aww, come on five against one. That hardly seems fair. I think you'd need at least six to take me on." Mello stuck a tongue out.

"SHIT YOU!!" And all the guys came at him at once.

* * *

Matt seeing the commotion, turned to Near who was hiding under a big black hooded robe, "Come on, this is our chance."

They snuck into the circus, raiding the caravans, looking up and down for the halo.

"Hey Near, what does the halo look like?" Matt whispered, digging through a crate.

Near stared at Matt, still dazed that he had asked such a thing, "It's round and bright. You can't miss it."

"Oh" Matt continued to go through the circus stuff.

"Hey I'll search over there, you keep looking for it here." Then Matt scurried to another caravan.

Near looked through everything, even in the scraps, he was going to ask if Matt had found it yet when a hand reached out from behind, covering his mouth and snatching him away.

* * *

Ooh...Near gets captured again...XD...I wonder if....hmm..nevermind....Just PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	4. painful losses

OMG...I keep telling myself to stop writing...and I end up writing more....Haiz..Anyways here is chapter 4....Please REVIEW...

* * *

**Painful losses**

"Ok start talking" Mello sneered.

"I don't know what you're talking about" the tall man said, shaking, staring at the blonde holding a gun pressed firmly between his eyes.

"Don't act dumb! Where have you taken him!! Where is NEAR!!" Mello demanded, tugging the man's collar, gun still in place.

The man even though tied up tightly was beginning to tremble badly. "Look kid, I don't know anything. The last I checked the little freak had ran away."

Mello squished the gun into the man's forehead, making a mark, "You worthless piece of SHIT!! There's got to be something else!" Mello slammed the man's face with his gun "Tell me now!!"

The man pushed to the edge, finally remembered something, "Yyyeah, I remember now, just after the freak ran, there was this guy."

"WHAT GUY??" Mello scoffed.

"He was this pale, freaky guy. Had this crazy red eyes. I didn't want to mess with him so I just gave him what he want. He took the halo." the man admitted.

Mello pulling away the gun, looked at Matt, he was still really angry at that him, heck, he was angry at everyone. But Mello needed to calm down, so that he could think, he took out a chocolate bar and started munching it.

"Ok, what else do you know?" Mello's voice less sharp, but his eyes still had a death glare.

"That's it. The guy tried to chop one of the performers head off, so I gave him what he wanted. A stupid freak and some shiny round thing wasn't worth losing my best man." the circus master spilled all the details.

Mello walked over to Matt, "Come on, this guy doesn't know shit. Let's just go find the kid on our own. It can't be that hard looking for a kid with two wings sticking out."

The two walked out the back, and then Matt hit the buzzer, making the whole circus skyrocket.

* * *

Near's POV

I woke up feeling like I had been drown, gasping for air, only to realize an awful stench, making my nose crinkle. I looked around, there was a faint glow in the room, I turned to see the source, it was my halo! Finally! I tried reaching forward to grab it, but my hands and feet were bound, heavily.

After some difficulty, I pulled myself up, so that I was in a sitting position. Staring down at myself, I realize I was no longer in the clothes that Matt had given me, instead I was now in my proper attire, a white robe. I was about to scream for help, when someone entered the dim room.

"Oh my god!" I blurted out as a reflex.

There was a chuckle, then the grim looking figure walked out. "My, my, calling out His name so idly, why Nate, you sure have adjusted well with the humans." a sickening voice. I winced at the fact that he knew my name.

The man whom we younger angels have been taught to avoid was standing right in front of me. We've always called him Black, he was as cursed as Lucifer and Satan themselves. Inevitably, I began to shiver. I was weak, and after being separated from my halo for such a long time, I was open to harm. Whichever the case, it was impossible to try and fend myself, even if I was combined with my halo again.

A cold finger ran itself along my face. "You truly are something else, even for an angel, your beauty surpasses any of those I've laid eyes on." He then kissed my cheek.

I prayed he wouldn't go any further. But of course, he did. He crushed his lips against my own, and I swear I could taste his lust on my tongue. I kept pushing him away since he had set my hands free. I tried to touch my halo, just a little bit.

Then to my surprise, the man leaped over and took it in his hands, I watched wide eyed as he gobbled it down. "Mmm, yummy" the man grinned.

I was in a state of shock, I thought that I would die when he did that, but I remained the same, breathing and living. I was not harmed in any way. The man saw my confusion and laughed jollily, "Don't worry little Nate, you will not die, at least not yet, I will remove the halo from my system in three days time, when you really require it."

So, I won't die… yet.

"Alright, let's get rid of those troublesome things." I blinked at the man, confused again, making the man smirked. The man tied my hands again, then he walked out, returning moments later with a butcher knife in hand.

I dragged my chained up body away from the threat, but soon I was back up against a wall. I could feel my entire body shaking, I hid myself under my wings. Usually, things like knives and bullets won't really kill an angel, but we could still feel the pain and now that I was separated from my halo, I was not sure what would happen.

The man pulled me up by my hair and tossed me to the ground, landing face down. He sat on my back, and the next thing I knew, there was a burning sensation like no other I had felt before. The blood spilled everywhere as I screamed in pain. There was laughter echoing in my ears. The feathers flew around the room as the man sliced off my wings.

After he was done, I could feel his tongue on the wounds, it felt like acid, I continued to struggle and yell. He flipped me around and straddled me. He stabbed the knife into my left arm so I wasn't able to move it.

He leaned his face close to mine, swiping away my bangs so that he could see my tear-filled eyes. Then he uttered, "Now, now, Nate, don't you worry about those things, they'll grow back when I return you the halo. Shh" He hushed, "the fun's just starting." I felt his breath on my neck, before he bit it.

I have learnt from the circus master that a man's lust knows no bounds, what else for a demon like Black. I didn't want this, I didn't want that man to kiss me, I didn't want to be touched, I didn't want to feel the pain, I didn't want to cry or scream, I didn't want him inside of me…

….please…God, not again…

* * *

So there's some NearxBB...So much for keepin' it proper...Anyways, BB has become the bad guy again...and Near his victim...I wonder if it's a bad cliche..but I just feel bad using the other characters as bad guys...Maybe I'll use Light again...Hmm...anyways...it's all part of this writer's habit...

REVIEW!!!


	5. forces

Ok Chapter 5..I dunno why..but it felt like a drag writing it....but I knew I just needed to get it done...So please read and tell me what you think..

* * *

**Forces**

"Mello will you please stop that!" Matt finally snapped after watching the blonde pace up and down the room for more than thirty minutes, leaving wrappers here and there.

"Ugh!" Mello spurt and sat himself heavily on the couch, his hands rummaging furiously through the blonde locks. "What are we gonna do!! Ahh!!"

Matt turned away from the screen, looking straight at his best friend, then suddenly muttering to himself, "Why does it matter"

"What was that!!" Mello snarled. The two looked at each other, then miraculously thinking of the same thing "Why the hell are we doing this again?" But before they could argue or contemplate on it, there was a hard pound on the ceiling.

Their eyes shifted up, "What the heck!!" Mello uttered it before Matt. Then a second pound, harder than the first. Pieces of walls and ceiling were falling off, the two covered their heads and were going to run out, when the entire roof was ripped open.

"WHAT THE FREAKIN' SHIT!!" Mello cursed as some rubble almost smack him in the face. Dust was flopping everywhere, there were coughs and angry panting. Matt and Mello urgently sweeping away the dirty stuff, trying to get a good look at what had happened.

"What the??" Matt and Mello eyes grew wide, staring at the two figure now majestically standing at the centre of their room.

"Who the hell are you??" Mello demanded.

The brown haired man or rather adult teen in a white suit turned, focusing on Mello, there was a strange look in his eyes that Mello couldn't comprehend. "My name is Light. I am a Senior. This is my assistant Misa." He looked over to the blonde girl clinging to his arm. "We're here because we've received a distress call from one of the Juniors, Nate. Do you know anything about this?"

"Nate? Hey Mell, what's this guy talkin bout? Is it about Near?" Matt whispered to Mello. Mello looked at that idiot, giving him a look that said something like, "Jeez, Matt, I dunno, these two just crashed into our room with wings sticking out of their backs. I wonder what the hell it could possibly mean…Of course their talking about Near!!" Mello wanted the yell out some other curses, but he was busy dealing with the other two.

"Yeah, we've met an angel yesterday, he said his name was Near, I don't know if we're talking about the same person. But even if it's not the same, I like to request for your help." Mello said seriously, then taking a deep breath, he continued, "You see, Near's gone missing."

"Missing?" Light spoke inquisitively.

"Yeah, I, we" Mello glanced at Matt "think that he's been captured, the guy at the circus said…" Light snorted at the word 'circus' and murmured something like 'human scum'.

Mello blinked, slightly offended by the intrusion, then continue to explain the situation better, "Yes, we've saved him from the circus and we were also trying to get back his halo, when he was captured."

Light and Misa's jaw dropped a little, "Are you saying that this angel you met has no halo?" Light muttered, his tone slightly different from his original authorial one. Matt and Mello nodded. Light shook his head a little, then he said to the blonde assistant, "This isn't good, we must dispatch for more search parties. Who knows how much time there is left."

Mello felt his heart skip a beat, "What do you mean? Is Near going to be alright?"

"No that's not our main concern at the moment." Light said quite indifferent while Misa was busy text messaging for help (Yes, angels have mobiles and they use them too).

"What did you just say!! If that's not to be concern about, then what is!!" Mello snapped, grinding his teeth.

"I have no time to deal with you, human. We must retrieve the halo, you have no idea the magnitude of power held within one, it would destroy your universe if wrongly dealt with. I must ask you mortals not to mingle into our affairs, with any luck, we might even be able to save the young Near whom you speak of." Light said, with that o so superior tone.

Mello had just had it to about here with that jerk's attitude, he just went straight up to the guy, grabbed him by the collar and started barking, "SHIT YOU!! What the hell are you saying!! You're just going to let him die!!" Mello shook the guy roughly, ready to punch his lights out.

"No I did not say that." With that Mello calmed a little, realizing that the blonde assistant was eyeing him viciously. "However, the chance of a Junior surviving for such a long time detached from His power source is very slim. In fact, he might already have perished." Light said frankly.

Mello let himself fall to the ground, the word 'perish' lingering in his ears, some tears threatening to spill from the corners of his eyes.

"Now, then, can you tell me anything more?" Light was looking at Matt who was staring stupidly at everything. Matt seeing as Mello was momentarily incapacitated, finally said, "Well, yeah, the circus dude did tell us about this guy.."

"Stop" Mello mumbled, cutting Matt off. Everyone turned their attention to the blonde as he sluggishly stood up from the remains of the room. "Let us join the search if you want to know." Mello sounded possessed, his hair all down his face.

"I don't think you understand…" Light began.

"I DON'T FREAKIN' NEED TO!!" Mello scoffed, "None of you give a damn about Near, if I leave it to you SHITS, the little guy's don't gots a chance." Mello glared at Light, his eyes full of distrust.

Light pinned to a corner, finally nodded, "Very well," he said, sighing, "Tell me all you know, and I will grant you temporary access to the Kingdom."

* * *

Mello's POV

We had no choice but to tell that Light freak what we knew which wasn't much. I thought that we were gonna disappoint him badly with how little we knew, which was the fact that Near might have been taken by a creepy man with red eyes (not that I mind disappointing that arrogant jerk). But he didn't react the way I'd expected, instead he seemed like he suddenly became really serious or scared even when I told him. He was startin' to make me shake too. I really didn't get what was going on, all I could think about was Near. I swear it was like I had a disease or somethin'.

I hadn't really spent much time with him, although I wished I had. I barely knew him, but still…AHH!! What the heck am I thinking!!

Anyways, that doesn't matter (for now), what's important is finding Near, I can straighten out the other shit later. Okay, let's see, what happens next…Oh ya, that Light guy also gave Matt and me some pretty amazing stuff like guns and stellar outfits, and also new mobiles. Surprisingly, angels are pretty much like humans, even using humanly items, slashing out the wings and halo.

"Now then, the two of you must take an oath not to tell a soul about any of these things." Light said, as we geared up.

"And why not?" I tried to sound rude, I still didn't trust that guy, plus I hated his guts above all.

"Do not question us. We have already exceeded the limit with the two of you. You will learn to respect and obey when you are in the Troup." That cocky bastard!! I gritted my teeth, holding back curses.

"Go to hell." Oops, it slipped!

"You never change, Mihael."

"What was that??" I was turned over to hear what that jerk was mumbling, but he took off with that his blonde assistant (more like girlfriend) into the sky.

"DAMMIT!!" I stared at the sky, wincing at the bright sun.

"What was that all about?" Matt asked. Stupid buffoon, can't you pay attention for once!! But that idiot just went on smoking and toying with his new gun.

I just shrugged, "Come on, let's go."

* * *

I dunno why...but I feel like I'm insulting something when I write this....Anyways, the next chapter will be more action-y...Oh yeah....REVIEW PLEASE...(or I won't update...ooh...did that sound a little psychotic or what...anyways...just joking..) But seriously... REVIEW!! XD


	6. I release

OMG I wrote way too much in one day..but for some reason..it's still not enough...I have to finish this!!! I wish I could come up with the words and type faster....anyways please enjoy and more importantly REVIEW!!

* * *

**I release**

The dynamic duo were venturing out on their quest, searching the entire city up and down, looking for …an angel? Mello was definitely running out of patience, what he couldn't comprehend is the fact that with all this high-tech advancement and supposing superiority, they still had to look for something the old fashion way. What no tracking device, cell number or IP address? Yeah, Mello was definitely losing his grip, he was like a volcano just waiting to explode and burn down the entire village.

"Hey, Mells, y-you okay?" Matt asked cautiously.

"Yeah" Mello nodded, "just peachy."

"Well, if you say so." Matt didn't say anything for a long time as they walked, some people staring at their attire, mostly Mello's, but he would scare them with glare.

After a while, Matt just couldn't hold it anymore, he just needed to say it, "Hey Mello, um, do you like have a thing for Near?"

"WHAT!" Mello shot up.

"Shh" Matt signaled placing a finger to his lips "I was just curious. Why do you care so much about Near?"

Mello stopped abruptly, eyes on the pavement, thinking. Why did he care?

Matt had his arm over Mello's shoulder, then patting it, he uttered softly, "Mello, we're best buds, aren't we?" Mello nodded, not looking at the redhead, "It's ok, you can tell me." Matt gave a puppy-dog look.

"The truth is" Mello sighed, "I don't know why. I just feel like I need to be with Near, like we're bonded or something. I know it doesn't make sense but ever since I saw him in the circus…" Mello stopped in his tract, gazing at the night sky, when something soft landed on his head, "What is this?" He examined the white stuff in his palm, Matt stretching his neck to see.

"Is it snowing?" Matt asked, not knowing how stupid a question it was.

"No way, it's not the right time of year, besides this thing is soft and warm, it's like…a feather!" Mello's grew wide, it was definitely a feather, or at least a small fraction of it. Mello's eyes glance the place ferociously until it landed at a draining board…

* * *

They found ourselves at some dirty abandoned subway road, where the fragments of feathers appear to originate. It was quite a task trying to get down here, since it was locked up and keys no where to be found. They called for backup that is Light and Misa, as much as Mello hate them, they were in a tight spot and needed as much help as possible.

They split up looking high and low. Mello was alone when he found an old train that was out of order, he forced the door open, and started searching it.

"Near!" Mello was loud, not minding whoever might have heard, unless it was Near. He kept calling, walking through the train. "Ne-" Mello stopped, hearing a whimper. Without a second thought, Mello rushed forward to where it was coming from, found him standing at the head of the train.

"Ne-ar" he choked, then throwing himself on the boy, who was lying naked and bleeding. Near gave a moan, he was in terrible pain. That mad man had broken both his legs and an arm, so that he was unable to move. Mello shifted the very, very pale and fragile boy on his lap, grateful that he was still alive. Then, blue eyes shifted around the room, realizing the ordeal that the boy had been through, there was nothing but blood and feathers splattered everywhere. Mello felt something boiling up inside.

"M-Mello" Near whispered, his eyes were adjusting so that he could see the blonde, he almost smiled but instead began to sob.

"Hey Near what's wrong!" Mello started to worry, seeing the boy breath heavily and tears rolling down his cheeks.

Suddenly, he heard laughter or more like insane chuckles. A ghostly figure stood at the door, hunched and a thumb at his lips. He had jet black hair which match the black clothes he wore, but most of all Mello noticed those red eyes!

Faster than lighting itself, Mello had drew out his gun. "SHIT YOU!!" Mello swore and just like that he shot at the man who fell on his back. Mello hurriedly cradled Near in his arms and took off, looking for the others, somehow he knew that a shot like that wouldn't take that man down.

"MATT!!" Mello shouted at a distance at the redhead.

"What the hell?? MELLO?" Matt started running towards them.

Mello gave Near to Matt, panting, trying to catch his breath. "What the hell happened to him?" Matt furrowed his brow as if he was feeling part of Near's pain. "Come on, we've got to go!" Mello didn't bother to answer. Matt didn't need to be told twice and they started heading for the exit, hearing sinister laughs behind them. They were close to the exit now, when Light and Misa suddenly flew in and stepped in their way.

"YO! WHAT THE HELL!!" Matt yelped.

Near who was still in Matt's arms opened his eyes from all the noise. He turned his head, seeing Light and Misa, his eyes widened with fear.

"NO!! Leave them alone!" Near shouted at the top of his voice. Mello and Matt were stunned.

"Near it's okay, these two are…"Matt tried to explain.

"EVIL!!" Near screamed again. Mello looked at Light, that bastard was smirking!

"WHY YOU" Mello stopped half way, hearing chuckles just behind him, they were cornered.

Near began to sob, "P-Please…" he paused at a hiccup "don't hurt them…" Matt and Mello stared at Near confused.

"Oh, please, what would we want with a couple of dropouts like them!" Misa huffed, her voice reflected those of supreme stupidity and childishness.

Light stroke the blonde girl's hair, smiling he said to Near, "What we want, Nate, is you, no that's not true, what we really want is that pretty little halo of yours. Give us that and your friends will live."

Near hesitated, he really cared for Mello and Matt, but if he gave his halo up, then he would die and not only that, he would burn in hell. _No, I can't be selfish, Matt and Mello would have done the same thing for me. It's alright, I must be brave._ Near thought to himself.

"Y-ye"

"No way." Near couldn't finish, he gazed at Mello who had tightened his fist, "NO WAY LIKE HELL!!" Mello spat.

"Yeah what he said!" Matt agreed with a huff.

Near looked at the two, tears staining his face, but this time not out of pain, rather joy. "I release the Ownership." Near spoke those words clearly, and he smiled, disappearing into dust.

* * *

Oh my...another angst...Don't worry you guys, this is not the end..I repeat...this is not the end!....Please continue to read...And REVIEW!!


	7. accept

Ok..So here is chapter 7...I can't believe I hadn't finish this yet...I really just wanna skip it...but I don want it hanging...so I'm prying forward...Ooh I've got another great idea for a story...just need to go at it...anyways here is the new chapter..Please enjoy and REVIEW

* * *

**ACCEPT**

"N-NEAR!!" Mello chocked out, trying to grab on to the dust that the boy had disappeared into. Matt stared down to his hands which previously held Near closely, now empty, and even though he thought he did not care much for the boy, some tears were starting roll down, he removed his goggles, wiping them.

"KAHahahaha!!" Matt and Mello faced the raven-haired man known only as Black, laughing crazily. "FINALLY!!" there was a growling sound, and the man choked out a round ring, bigger than his head! Matt felt his stomach churning, almost throwing up, but gulped it down.

"SHIT YOU!!" Mello jumped for the man, fist tightly clenched.

"MELLO WATCH OUT!!" Matt yelled, seeing something that look like a black hole form underneath the ground Mello was standing on. At once, he grabbed hold of the blonde, as he was falling into it.

"WHAT THE HELL!!!" Mello scoffed, hands holding to Matt's for dear life, his whole torso rapidly being sucked into the vortex of doom.

There was another dark chuckle, "Yes, Mihael, for once, you are absolutely right. That is HELL." then that maniac laughed menacingly, as Mello and Matt were being pulled into the abyss. They knew it then that they didn't stand a chance, but Mello still struggled along with Matt, whose legs were now in the deepest and darkest pit. The fires of hell engulfing Mello's perfect face, eating up his leather vest and skin.

"AHH!!" Mello screamed out in pain.

"MELLO!!" Matt calling the blonde, their grips slipping. Light stepped on Matt's other hand that was clinging itself to this world, Matt winced, still holding on.

NO WAY! NO WAY!! NO WAY!!! I CAN'T LET THEM WIN!! NO SHITTIN WAY!!! Mello cursed, thinking it was the last thing he would say, so why make them nice.

"That's enough." Suddenly everything froze. A white light that opened the heavens itself flashed through the abandoned lanes, the pit of doom vanished. Silence fell. Everyone stopped.

The redhead and blonde lying on the ground, panting, although Mello was in worst conditions than Matt, having a third of his face licked by the fire. THANK GOD! Matt thought.

"L!!" Black shrieked. The three evil-doers shunned away.

Mello slowly regaining conscious, his face still hurt, slowly sitting up, dazed and confused as everyone else seemed to be. "Hey Mells, take it easy." Matt quickly rushed over to Mello who was hissing in pain, hands clasping his face. "You okay?"

"What the freaki' shit's hap'ning?" Mello huffed, Matt sighed relieved at his words, yeah Mello was just fine, he's probably the only guy who'd get up from a burn like that to the face.

"Hello there, Black, Light, Misa." a monotonous voice muttered, black eyes, shifting from one to another as it spoke. Then those dull eyes landed on Matt and a certain blonde, "Mihael? So this is where you've been hiding and Mail too. How interesting-"

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!!" Mello snapped, his face crinkling strangely.

"Oh that, I'm L of course, come on Mihael, it's only been four hundred years, surely you remembered." the tall and very pale man gestured a thumb to his lower lip.

"WHAT TH- HEY!!" the man known as L leaned closer to Mello's face, poking it with his index finger, immediately, Mello felt the pain seeping out, leaving behind an ugly, but nevertheless healed scar. Mello slowly ran a hand on his face, glad that it didn't hurt anymore. "Thanks" Mello uttered, blurry.

"Okie-dockie, let's see what's next? Hmm..help Mihael and Mail…check..and oh yeah..get halo.." he muttered, as if there was nobody around to listen.

Piercing a look at Black, he said quiet stiffly, "Now Black, I know for a fact that you have taken something that does not belong to you, so if you'd be kind enough to-"

"NO!!" Black spurted, "It's mine!!" and two horrid bat-like wings sprang out of his back, smashing the walls, he ran away!

"SHIT!!" Mello swearing ran after him. "Mello, wait for me!!" Matt jumped after the blonde as well.

"Mihael! Mail!" L called after the two, but they had split the scene, letting out a sigh, he turned his attention to Light and Misa, "Now then, as for the two of you-"

* * *

Mello's POV

That darn piece of SHIT!! Don't you think you can run away from me!

"Mello, wait up!!"

"Come on Matt, he's getting away!"

"Mello, DUCK!" WHAT THE HELL!! I turn around seein' Matt holding some hot shit gun and he fired!! I narrowly ran out of it's route, but that Black wasn't so lucky, it hit him down like the shit fly that he was. Way to go Matt!!

"That was awesome man!!" I needed to compliment that redhead.

We skidded to that Bastard, lying motionless on the ground. It was a real bulls-eye.

"HOW DARE YOU!!" Black tried to say some mean stuffed, dragging himself up, but I didn't freakin' give a damn, so I just shot two bullets in between his eyes, and he fell flat. Ooh yeah, SCORE!!

He tried to get up again, so I stepped a foot on his forehead and shot another bullet. It kinda freaked me a little seeing the bullet spit out of the skin and the wound healing after a few seconds. But I was so freakin' mad at the bastard for what he did to Near, it almost seemed like a blessing, now I can take my time, shootin' him over and over again.

"Here Mels use this one." Matt handed a bigger gun, grinning like the idiot he is. I was gonna shoot another bullet when a cold hand stopped me, I quickly pulled away, "YO DON'T TOUCH ME!!"

"Oh, forgive my sudden intrusion, Mihael but we must proceed to the Hearings now." L spoke so lightly of matters.

What the hell is up with this guy?? AND WHO THE HELL IS MIHAEL?!

"See here, buddy,"

"Ah so you do remember." L said crewing his thumb.

"NO! I DON'T FREAKIN' KNOW THE FIRST SHIT YOU'RE TALKIN BOUT!!" I snapped, but L didn't seemed to mind, only smiled, a freaky smile, at that.

"Mihael, I know it is difficult for you to comprehend the situation, but I must take Black to the Jury now."

"Wait, WHAT! NO WAY! I'M KILLIN' HIM NOW!!"

"Mail, will you please tell Mihael to calm himself." L looked at Matt, who looked stupid again.

"What me?" Matt pointed at himself. "Well, um, yeah, Mels, you've got to calm down and a-"

"HEY! Whose side are you on??"

WHAT THE HELL!! WHAT THE HELL! WHAT THE HELL!!! My head hurts! What's goin' on???

"I understand that this might be quite confusing and truthfully you two will not be brought before trial, that is my promise. You will be safe and soon you will understand everything." L flung a shiny thing at me that he grabbed out of thin air, or so it looked like, and another to Matt. They were HALOS!

"Seeing as you are the rightful owners, there's no need for the formalities, just say, 'I accept the Ownership' and everything will be clear to you. But hurry up, you don't want to keep Nate waiting." L said smiling.

"Wait, what was that!" He was just talking about Near! I wanted to ask so many things, before he went up some flashy lights again.

"What the heck was that all about?" I scratched my head.

"Only one way to find out" I turned to Matt, grinning so wide, I thought his lips would rip, "I accept the Ownership."

* * *

Ooh...does this sound boring to you??...haiz..anyways explanation in the next chapter...gonna make it my last...probably some fluff and Lemon in there...hmm....Anyways..REVIEW!!

P.s. To ZiZi thank you for taking the time to review my stories...I appreciate them :'D


	8. Flashback

Yes..finally it's done!!! There isn't any lemon as I supposed...but definitely fluffs...So please enjoy and leave your thoughts in the review box

* * *

**Flashback**

"Mmm"

"Hey there, sleeping beauty, time to wake up" Mihael's sweet voice danced in Nate's ears.

"Just five more minutes.." the little white fur ball curling back to bed. Mihael grinned widely at the challenge of waking his lover, now, now, what ever can he do to wake little Nate?

Nate's eyes flickered open when soft lips crush on his own, a sweet scent of warm chocolate underneath it. Mihael smirking at the wide-eyed child, said almost seductive, "Are you awake now, my love?"

Nate blushed a cherry red, turning aside, shut his eyes, "No not yet." He smiled to himself, thinking Mihael wouldn't see. But of course he did, and he would not easily submit to lost. He turned the pale child, and crawled on top of his small frame, planting innocent kisses on those perfect lips, murmuring, "wake up, my love". Nate couldn't keep faking sleep forever, and eventually would need to wake up, but not before some pre-breakfast fun. The blonde bit his lover's neck, making Nate gasp, and quickly placing his lips on the young child's when he did that, tongue pressing in on Nate's.

They were enjoying their little game, when someone came knocking at the door, "WE'RE BUSY!" Mihael huffed, annoyed.

"MiMi, you better not be taking advantage of my little brother!" the door banged harder. Nate immediately broke the kiss, and got out under the blonde's body. Mihael shrugged, knowing it was time for work again. Nate went to freshen himself, leaving Mihael to dress up and answer to the bothersome nuisance at the door.

"Hey, Mihael, I'm not playin, you better not be tiring out Nate first thing in the morning, he's got a big test today! Hey Mihael do you hear me!!" The nuisance kept rattling.

Mihael as much as he didn't want to, opened the door and let the guy in. "Jeez, Mail, why don't you get your own life! Why do you always have to come bug me and Nate" Mihael said impatiently, swiping a hand through his golden locks.

"Is that any way to talk to your future brother-in-law??" Mail pouted. Mello just rolled his eyes and the two headed for the kitchen.

* * *

"Hey, Mihael, um, good luck." Nate blushed just the slightest.

"Hey what about me?" the redhead sulked.

"Oh yes, good luck to you as well, big brother." the little boy hugged the redhead.

"Thanks kiddo" Mail rustled the boy's white hair, "You do your best too, okay?" the child nodded and smiled.

Mihael stood, watching the two odd siblings. A little smile curled up the corner of his mouth. "Whoa Mihael, can you don't smirk there like that, you're like some creepy pervert!" Mail joked. Usually he'd shoot something back at that stupid-head, but he was in a really good mood today, especially getting to see the tiny wings that were beginning to sprout on his lover's back. Darn, that really turned him on!

"Nate, come here a sec." Mihael called. The timid child took his little steps over, glancing up at blue eyes with his dark black ones, curious. The blonde plucked a feather from his back, then slicking it in the child's white curls, making sure it was firmly stuck there. The child's black eyes, widened, glistening with joy, smiling adorably. "When I come back, will you marry me?"

"YES!" the boy exclaimed, not attempting to hold in the little tears that were sliding down his face. Mihael wiped them off with his thumb, hushing the boy, "It's okay, after this we'll be together. Forever."

"I-" the blonde watched the boy's face flushed dark pink, "I love you, Mihael."

Blue eyes turned very tender and soft, holding the boy's face, he leaned down, kissing deeply. "I love you too."

* * *

"Good morning, Senior Light" Nate smiled to the brown-haired man.

"Good morning to you too, Nate. I heard you sat for the Test yesterday." Light said, also smiling, though something devious hid behind it, something that little Nate could not see. "So you're a Guardian now?"

"Yes, that's right"

"Congratulations." the little child smiled again, it is impossible to describe how adorable it looked. Then Light took notice of a dark grey feather pinned to the child's beautiful white hair. There was no mistake about it, most angels though the wings look the same, there was always a slight variation, like Nate's was purely white. And for that particular feather that Near had on, was darker and bigger than normal ones, it could only belong to Mihael, the General.

"Oh I see that there are other reasons for congratulations too" Light gently handled the feather. The little child blushed, shying away. "So you're engage to General Keehl." Light said more as a statement than question.

"Yes, we're getting married the moment he returns." a timid little voice admitted, heart fluttering each time he thought of it.

Light was inwardly gnashing, he had always been jealous of the General, but now he was going to have the wonderful Nate as well. "Nate, why don't we get Mihael a homecoming gift?" a diabolical plan surfacing. The little boy thought for a while then nodded, something he shouldn't have done.

* * *

"DAMN YOU!!" Mihael cursed, almost all of the soldiers were down, he couldn't comprehend at first, how the demons came to overcome them, but now seeing Light standing next to that forsaken Black, he could put two and two together.

"Mihael, you are obviously at a disadvantage, so why don't you just admit defeat." Light spoke, almost taunting Mihael.

The blonde grit his teeth, he had never admitted defeat in the past millennia of his life and he would be damn to start now. "In your dreams, I'll take you all on!"

"Yeah what he said," Matt followed. And that was what they did for the next forty days in the suspended space of heaven and earth. Little did the blonde know that the enemy had a trump card up their sleeves, and all that fighting would eventually still end up in the same fate for them, defeat and death. They had lost before they'd even began.

* * *

Mihael and Mail, the last two of the heavenly army sent to this war, barged into the enemy quarters. There were only three of the enemy side left, so the two did not wait for reinforcement, deciding to finish what they've started.

"Alright Black It's all over!!" Mihael scoffed, swinging his club. "Are you ready to surrender and face the Jury?"

"No, I don't think so" the pale man was cool as can be, which really ticked the blonde even more. But he had hoped that the bastard wouldn't come peacefully, so he'd have a chance to dragged him in chains before Justice.

"Mih-" the blonde quickly turned as he heard a familiar innocent voice, for a moment he thought his ears were playing tricks on him.

"Nate?" Mail muttered before the blonde could.

Light walked out, cradling a sleeping or more like fainted Nate. "Shhh, the little one is resting." Light hushed and a blonde girl stepped out.

"I would like you two to meet Misa. Misa here is a very special. She is one of the beast in the Suspended Space, you see." Light paused, smirking, how Mihael wished he could punch him there and then. "And she has a very special talent."

The blonde girl reached out to touch the little boy's halo which dimmed immediately. "STOP IT!" Mail shouted, feeling his heart drop as the halo glowed dimmer and finally going out completely. Mihael glared at the girl, mentally snapping her neck, he held back his rage, trying not to do anything rash that would put his lover in more danger than he was already in.

"YOU LOWLIFE!!" Mihael finally snapped. "What do you freakin' want!!"

Light grinned, "What do I want? It's very simple, Mihael, I want you to lose." the blonde glared at him like acid, which only made Light's grin wider, "I want you to give up the Ownership". The blonde hardened his fist, digging the nails into his palm.

"Why the heck don't you just ask that blonde freak to do it!!" Mihael sneered.

"I would if I could but you see, as perfect as her powers are, she cannot relinquish Ownership from the rightful owner, that's the only reason why the little Nate is still alive." the jerk smirked again, "But don't get your hopes up just yet, even though he won't die, he would be as good as dead if Misa here does not return the glow to his halo."

"You-" Mihael was going to make a remark when Light cut him off.

"Yes, one more thing, Mail has to give up Ownership as well."

"WHAT!!" the blonde spat, "What does this have to do with Mail! Leave him out of this!!"

"I just don't want him getting in the way" another smirk, "of me and Nate."

"I won't allow it!" now was Matt's turn to snap, "You stay away from my little brother!!"

"You see this is what I mean" Light said almost sulking, then he gave the blonde girl a look, she took out a knife and slit Nate's throat slightly, hands on the halo again, the wound was bleeding!! The two were dumfounded, no angel has ever…bled. Even at death, angels would just return to their original manifestation, which was pure energy.

"NO!! NATE!!" Mail cried out, seeing his little brother, his last family…bleeding, his mind couldn't wrapped itself around it.

"It's up to you, either you give up your lives, or little Nate lives suffering for this eternity." Light pointed out their choices. And what happened next was only too predictable, of course, they'd save Nate.

* * *

**In the present**

"You know we were pretty lucky to have survived all this." Matt said, hands laced behind his head.

"Yeah, lucky." Mello huffed.

"Hey Matt, could you let me speak to him first? I know you're his brother and all, but-"

"No buts necessary, just go ahead. I don't mind, this time." Matt smiled, less goofy than usual, "Go work your magic, lover boy."

Mello walked ahead, while Matt went off on his own, exploring the Gardens, trying to get back, whatever lost memory. The blonde stopped in his foot steps, gazing down at the little white thing, lying asleep under what would seem like Cherry Balsams to humans. He laid down next to the child, slowly adjusting, facing the most precious boy ever.

"Hey there sleeping beauty, you awake?" Mello stroke away a lock of hair that covered those perfect features.

"Just five more minutes…"

Mello smiled, leaning closer kissing the boy on the mouth. "It's okay, we can just rest here if you want."

"I love you Mihael" big sparkling eyes looked up at the blonde. Then, with his slender fingers, he plucked a feather from his back, placing it securely, behind Mello's ear.

"I love you too."

…_.after this we'll be together. Forever._

**The end**

* * *

OMG!! Yes I finished it!!! Yes!!....I feel...successful....anyways please remember to REVIEW!!...and look out for my other stories...


End file.
